The Middle Eastern Variable
by rubyanjel
Summary: Everything is going along smoothly for Pasadena's favorite power couple until someone from Amy's past decided to claim their "unfinished business". Yes, it is who you think it is.
1. Chapter 1

The Middle-Eastern Variable

Paring: Sheldon/Amy

Disclaimer: I do not own BBT. If I did, then the Shamy might've been married already and are producing wonderful overlords.

* * *

><p>Sand. There's sand everywhere. A small breeze just passed through and came some tumbling weeds along. It's quite peculiar to see some in the desert since most of the time, tumbling weeds are only in seen in the Western setting.<p>

The sun is set high above, illuminating everything. Some randomly sprawled cacti can be seen casting their shadow over the ever dry land. Nearby, a shadow of a hand just twitched.

"Where. Is. She." A man, more than six-feet tall, was intently looking at the beast in front of him. His right hand slowly reached for the gun kept at his side.

"Oh look, Princess, " he gently stepped down from the two-humped camel, leaving his hostage with both of her hands still tied behind her back and her mouth still gagged, "the Sheriff has come to rescue you. Charming. Tell me, how did you manage to reach us with that lanky creature you call a horse?"

"Release her, Faisal. She's mine." He swiftly grabbed the gun and raised it, aiming at the Prince who is now in front of him.

The gun didn't seem to alarm him as he went closer to the Sheriff. Smirking, he said, "Since when did she belong to you, Cooper?"

"I will count to three. Give her to me or I will shoot the bejeesus out of you." Sheriff Cooper flicked his thumb over the gun, making a clicking sound. "I mean it."

"Oh? Is that so…" The Arab Prince said as he unnoticeably reached for the handle of his sword. "Heads up, Cowboy!" In one rapid motion, Faisal pulled out the sword and aimed it pass Sheldon's neck.

As per reflex, Sheldon tilted his head backwards to avoid contact from the blade. At the same time, the sound of a gunshot echoed around them and both men were rendered frozen.

* * *

><p>End note: Well, I guess this is the first official Shamy story to ever include this guy in the story. Here's the ShamyFaisal story that I promised! :D

Please review. And there's another chapter up so please say what you think about this first before proceeding there. Haha. I'm blabbering again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Middle-Eastern Variable

Pairing: Sheldon/Amy

Disclaimer: Ha! Even if the Prince was in the story, I still don't own this. :(

* * *

><p>"<em>Noooo! Sheldon!" Screamed a female voice.<em>

There was a loud banging at the door.

"Sheldon?"

"Uuuuhhhnnng."

"Sheldon. Open the door."

"Uhhhg… Nooooooo…" he mumbled.

"Sheldon, I said open the door."

Finally, Sheldon opened his eyes and slowly sat up from his bed.

"What the hell is going on in there, Sheldon? Open up!" said a male's voice still behind the door.

He grudgingly trailed off to his door and clutched the doorknob tightly. "What do you want, Leonard?" He said through gritted teeth.

Leonard's irritated expression seems to say it all. "Sheldon, your infernal screaming just woke up the entire building. What's going on?" Both of his hands rested on his hips.

Sheldon rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palm as he sighed. "Leonard, may I just say, that it is YOU who just woke up the entire Pasadena with your knocking."

His homunculus of a roommate rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, you were shouting 'giddiyup' for at least ten minutes before screaming 'wooh horsey'."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he yawned.

Leonard shook his head and then stepped halfway inside Sheldon's room and had a peek in. "Is Amy in here?"

Sheldon, surprised with Leonard's action, was forced to take a step backward as the door pushed open. "Wha-what are you doing?" He noticed half of his roommate's body was already inside. "Get out. Now."

Satisfied with what he saw, he took a step back outside the room and pointed two fingers back and forth from his eyes to Sheldon's. "I'm watching you." He turned and started to march back to his room. "No more cowboy movies before bed."

Sheldon, still confused with what just happened, watched Leonard as he went back to his room. A few more seconds and he closed his own door and went back to bed.

Five minutes after tucking himself back to bed, he found himself staring at the ceiling. His thoughts are whirling with visions of horses, camels, cacti and sand. His ears are ringing with the sound of clinking spurs and the clanking of animal heels. As he closed his eyes, he saw the face of a man whose head is covered with a black and white checkered-scarf. His eyes shot back open and he tried to shake the image off.

Sheldon pulled the covers off on top of him as he stood and went out to the living room. He opened the lights, went straight to his desk and opened his laptop. He'd seen that face before. He's darn sure he'd seen it.

He quickly logged on to his Facebook account without hesitation. It's not Howard's business if he chose to use his account or not. A few more clicks while browsing Amy's photo album and Sheldon froze.

On the screen is a picture of Amy sitting on a camel as it was trying to stand up. Sitting behind her and holding her by the hips was a guy wearing a Keffiyeh and Thawb ensemble. Below the photo was a comment made ten hours ago:

_Amy, I will be visiting Pasadena this weekend. I hope you still haven't forgotten about the engagement._

Sheldon quickly shut his laptop, almost causing the screen to crack. He stared blankly into space as his lips quivered uncontrollably.

A sound escaped from him, almost inaudible, as his head shook. "No..."

The next moment, he grabbed his windbreaker and stormed out their apartment without even changing his from pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong> Told you I'll be posting this next chapter. :)

A Keffiyeh is the Arab man's head dress/scarf and the Thawb is the ankle-length garment they usually wear in the middle-east.

Reviews are accepted with love and squees. They fuel me two write the next chapter sooner. :3

See you guys at the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Now, let's see what Sheldon is up to. :D

Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapters.

* * *

><p>Sheldon made three consecutive knocks.<p>

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Amy."

He heard some shuffling of feet from the inside. After a few moments, the door opened and he was greeted by a tired-looking Amy.

"Sheldon, what is it?" She looked at him and noticed that he was disheveled. He's still in his pajamas, with his hair still in a mess and he's even looking a bit pale. "What happened to you?" She moved aside to let him in her apartment, but he remained in his spot.

As he stood there, visions of Amy all tied up on a camel suddenly filled him. He shrugged them off and said, "I am not going to leave this spot until you tell me he isn't really coming."

Amy was taken aback by Sheldon's words. "I'm sorry Sheldon, but what are you talking about?"

Sheldon took a deep breath and went in for the kill. "Faisal's going to be here this weekend, isn't he?"

Amy sighed and dropped her head. She swung her free arm and pointed towards the living room. "Get in."

Sheldon wordlessly obeyed but remained standing as he got near the couch. "Now, tell me Amy. Is he coming or not?"

She followed him to the couch after closing the door. "How did you found out—?"

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

She was about to say something but no words came out so she simply closed her mouth. She patted the seat beside her but he glared back at her. "Sheldon, I won't tell you if you don't calm down for a minute."

Sheldon closed his eyes for a brief second until he finally gave in, "Fine." He never left his gaze on her as he took a seat on the sofa. With a stern voice he asked, "Is he really coming?"

Amy looked away from him for a moment before giving a response. "Yes," she said, her voice tinted with guilt. "Faisal is coming over this weekend. I was going to mention it tomorrow on our Skype session but I guess it's moot." Amy bit her lip as she bowed her head.

Sheldon threw his head back in annoyance. He was clearly offended that Amy didn't inform him about the arrival of that middle-eastern dilettante immediately. He cocked his head back up and looked at her. "You mean to tell me," his eyebrows closing in, "that your so-called quote unquote fiance slash benefactor will be in town to meet up with _my_ girlfriend?"

Amy rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her temple. "Sheldon, how many times do I have to tell you that our engagement was only for formality so that I can legally use his donation as funding for my laboratory? Unlike some people who has to whore out their bodies just to earn your department some grant from an old cougar, Faisal was kind enough to think of a way for him to be able to help my research without compromising my self-respect."

"That's not the point!" Sheldon said, slightly defensive over what happened to his roommate. "My point is that _my_ girlfriend will be meeting up with someone who clearly has no business in being here in California—"

"He's just here to check on my current study. After all, he _is_ funding my research, and he _was_ the reason I have a two-photon microscope…"

He rolled his head in frustration and groaned. Then, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Kohlinar."

"Not this again," Amy told to herself. "Sheldon, stop it. I don't even know why you have to get jealous over him," she stated as she stood and aimed towards her bedroom.

Sheldon felt the movement from the other side of the sofa cushion, making him open his eyes and see Amy heading to her room. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I still have work tomorrow. You can have the sofa." She turned the knob to her room and took a step inside. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow," she said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sheldon slowly opened his eyes only to see Amy working in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and the wonderful scent of pancakes graced his nostrils.<p>

"Hmm… Pancakes…" He gushed as his eyes fluttered shut.

"I see you are now awake, Doctor Cooper" she said as she flipped the golden-brown flapjack.

"No, I am still experiencing the aftershocks of being forced to sleep on my girlfriend's couch."

"I _did not_ force you to sleep on my couch," she said, making her point. "If you want, you can use the spare toothbrush just below the medicine cabinet."

Sheldon lifted his body into a sitting position as if it was the hardest task he has ever done. He raised his left arm in front of him to look at his watch. It's 6:34am. "Hmm. Just in time for breakfast."

"Well, I do have work in a few hours so why don't you do what you have to do. Come on now, hippity hop—"

"Yeah, yeah. _Quick like a bunny_. I still don't understand why agility is often compared to rabbit movements. " He dragged his feet towards the bathroom and performed his daily rituals.

After a good ten minutes, he went straight to the kitchen counter and sat next to Amy who has just started pouring syrup over her pancake.

"Don't you have work today?" She asked before she took a bite.

He considered his answer for a moment. It's Friday and the day after that, Faisal will be in town. Sure enough, he'll be gushing over his girlfriend's work and praise her at how amazing she is… With that, the image of Amy being held hostage by an Arabian Prince popped back in his head and his blood started to boil.

"No," he said dismissively, getting rid of the images from his dream last night.

"Are you on vacation again?" Amy asked curiously, thinking that Sheldon was referring to her query.

"Uhm, what? Sorry?" He snapped out of his trance.

"Are you being forced to take another week off?"

He thought for a moment to come up with an excuse. "Well," he paused, trying to form the idea he suddenly thought off, "Raj and I have just finished our conclusive study regarding the…" His mind suddenly went blank. "You know what, Amy? I think I should spend this day with you—I mean, maybe I should dedicate this day into expanding my interest in the field of Biology." He said, avoiding her vision as he took a huge bite.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, concluding that he was up to something. "Okay. On one condition."

"What?" He asked, mouth still full of pancake.

"You still have to do what I tell you to."

Sheldon sighed. Oh the things he'll do just to protect his territory... "Fine."

Amy carefully turned to her left and grinned contentedly.

* * *

><p>Endnote: Gah! I'm having such a hard time coming up with this chapter! But at least now this is over and I can now start on some action!<p>

All errors are on me. I haven't checked on this yet and I have a class in fifteen minutes!

Review, pwetty pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

The Middle-Eastern Variable

Chapter 4

A/N: Yep, I was finally able to fight the struggle with juggling a lot of fanfics at a time and the frustration of a million plot bunnies nibbling my brain! I love Cooper Coupons! Amy was the only one to appreciate it. :)

Gah! Sorry for the long wait.

#

With a turn of the wheel, Amy has reached 2311 N. Los Robles. She parked her car next to a red Volkswagen whose _check engine_ light blinked every time it was in use.

"I'll wait for you here." She switched off the engine with a turn of the key.

He was looking intently at her, as if she might disappear once he blinks. Thoughts raced through his head, ranging from Amy getting hitched from her laboratory by a guy riding a camel to a genie appearing in midair and taking Amy away from him. Okay, now that's just ridiculous even for his standards.

She noticed the lack of movement from her passenger based from her peripheral. "Please hurry up, Sheldon. Unlike some people, I still have a job to go to."

He snapped out of his trance and instantly turned his head towards the side mirror. He bowed his head before nodding and finally getting out of the vehicle.

#

As he entered his apartment, he saw Leonard pouring soymilk to his cereal bowl by the kitchen island. He gently closed the door and rushed to his room.

Leonard looked up from his bowl as he noticed Sheldon pass in front of him. "Hang on, Sheldon."

"What?" He trailed off without even looking back.

Leonard dropped his spoon into the bowl and followed his friend. "Where have you been?"

"Leonard, I don't have time for your small talk. Amy's waiting for me in her car." He entered his room and almost shut the door to the smaller man's face.

Leonard just stood in his spot for a moment before his brain made some kind of connection. "Wait. You mean you went out to your _girlfriend_'s apartment in the middle of the night?" He waited for the other man to say something else but there was no response. He smirked. "Sheldon, I didn't know you're the type who would even request a booty call."

The door opened and out came a theoretical physicist clutching a bathrobe and a set of clothes. He stormed pass Leonard, almost bumping into him and went straight to the bathroom, closing it with a loud bang.

A huge grin painted Leonard's face as he walked back to his breakfast. As he passed through the bathroom door he said, "Seems like Amy enjoyed the Texan Ride."

Sheldon came out of the bathroom just as Leonard had his last spoonful of cereal. His hair was still dripping and he noticed wet spots on his clothing. "Did you even bother using a towel?"

"No time left. Amy might leave without me. Women are unpredictable at times," he huffed, picking up his handbag and jacket. He was in such a hurry that he was nearly skipping to the door.

"Are you even going to work—" Leonard asked but his friend was already out of the apartment before he could even finish his query. "Alright, I guess I won't be driving you today."

#

Sheldon paused for a moment to catch his breath as he got out of the apartment building. He went down the stairs as fast as he could that he almost tripped on the bicycle that a 2nd floor resident left lying in front of their apartment. His heart was racing and he was panting mad! Just then, a loud honk made him leap on the spot, making him more breathless.

A car with its right door open was stationed right in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked, her forehead scrunched up in worry, both of her hands clutching the wheel.

Taking one deep breath, he walked towards the car where he claimed eternal shotgun. "You said you were going to be late so I changed as fast as I can, "explained Sheldon, in between breaths.

"Very well. Seems not the very thing you would do but still practical." She nodded as the car accelerated.

The journey to Amy's workplace was a quiet one, mainly because Sheldon was hesitating to ask his girlfriend the million questions that were popping in his mind. Every moment or so, he would turn to look at her as she focused on driving but would look away in an instant once she would look at him. All Amy could do was to roll her eyes.

"Alright, here we are." She turned off the engine with a sigh. Glancing at her watch, she shrugged. "Woah. We were pretty much early."

Sheldon wasn't paying attention. He was focused at the limousine parked a few meters away from them. He noticed small green flags attached in front of the vehicle. He squinted as he tried to see what was written on the flags. Green flags with Arabian writings. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh no. No."

"What? What's wrong?" Amy leaned closer to him to check what he was looking at. "I don't see anything wrong." She reached for her bag at the backseat of the car

"Drive."

"Sorry?" Amy's head snapped at Sheldon with a confused look on her face.

"I said drive!" He was tapping Amy's arm so fast as if he was having a panic attack, and ended up grabbing her by the wrist. "Come on, let's go!"

She tried to pull her arm lightly out of his grasp, still confounded as to why her boyfriend was acting that way. "Sheldon, I work here. Why would you want us to _go_? If you don't want to be here in the first place, then you're free to take the bus." She was finally able to take back her hand and she stormed out of her car.

Sheldon threw his head back to the seat's head support in frustration. Why can't just Amy listen to him for once? And if suspicion was right, then all hell would bend loose. Finally, he decided to leave the car and follow her into her office.

As he entered the building, he instantly spotted Amy's purple sweater. "Amy!" He tried to catch her, taking one huge step at a time. "Wait!"

Amy paused and turned to look at him. She gave another sigh. "Oh, look who decided to drop by."

Once he finally able to catch his girlfriend, Dean Smith—the stern-looking woman who was unusually fond of Sheldon whenever he visits—approached them.

"There you are Dr. Fowler!" Her grin was making her face look more wrinkled. "Someone special was looking for you since this morning." She took Amy by her arm and pulled her towards the next room.

Of course, Sheldon followed them. How can he leave his girlfriend with this "special someone" they were talking about. His suspicion was proving to be true based from the older woman's excitement. This could be the day Sheldon would have to face his nightmare. Literally.

Once the door to the Dean's room opened, a handful of cameras flashed in front of them as a guy wearing the typical middle-eastern Kaffiye stepped forward. "Amy, my sweet habibi!" He flung his arms forward towards Amy.

_Habibi your sweet patootie! _In a heartbeat, Sheldon lunged forward and found himself cuddling with an Arabic Prince on the floor.

All of the people present in the room were staring at the two men lying on the cold tiles. Moments later, cameras flashed to take the embarrassing snapshots of Sheldon Cooper being tied to the ground by a camel-lover.

Amy was still in shock and was probably still processing the event that just recently took place. "Uh, Faisal, this is Sheldon Cooper. My boyfriend." She said the last word with a hint of embarrassment.

#

Endnote: Yep, Faisal was full of surprises, and seems to be following an advanced schedule. :P

Reviews might make me post sooner though. Tell me what you think. :P


End file.
